1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to apparatus for electrical connection of electrical assemblies insertable into a magazine.
2. Description of the Prior Art
It is well known in the art to connect the various assemblies of a magazine to one another via back plane plugs and via back plane wiring.
It is also well-known to provide plug connectors at the front covers of printed circuit boards, plug cables that lead to other assemblies capable of being plugged into these plug connectors.
There is a trend to higher and higher operating frequencies as well as to more and more complex function units in many areas of electronic data traffic, for example in switching systems. This requires more and more and shorter and shorter connecting paths. The signal running times must be kept as short as possible.
To this end, U.S. Pat. No. 4,133,592, fully incorporated herein by this reference, for example, also discloses that plug connectors perpendicularly pluggable onto printed circuit boards be provided on the printed circuit boards, so that neighboring assemblies can be directly connected to one another. This, however, must occur outside of the module frame. The assemblies connected to one another in such a fashion can only be inserted together. This limit the number of assemblies to be joined to one another.
The German patent application No. 35 16 739 A1 also discloses a contact bridge between neighboring printed circuit boards, this being formed by a blade contact at one printed circuit board and by a fork-shaped spring contact at the other printed circuit board. The contact bridge is constructed such that the sliding direction during contacting coincides with the insertion direction of the assemblies.